ulrich's got a girlfriend!
by lyokocrazyuyjao
Summary: what if ulrich's got a girlfriend back in Germany?and she comes to Kadic to be closer to him,how would yumi take it? how will the gang take it?xana is dead
1. ulrich's girlfriend!

**HELLO, CODE LYOKO FANS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!**

**I'M NOT A BIG FAN OF DRAMA SO IF YOU LIKE DRAMA YOU SHOULDN'T READ THIS STORY BUT THIS STORY IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED**

**I AM BIG FAN OF ULRICH & YUMI. THIS FANFIC IS ABOUT **ULRICH & YUMI.ENJOY!****

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful summer morning at Kadic Academy with birds singing, grasshoppers chirping and students chatting away before their classes start these people were happy but there was one group of kids happier than the students in Kadic's school specific the group of kids were a gang, the students in this gang were named Jeremy,Aelita,Yumi,odd and may ask the question way are they so happy, others may just walk up to them and say' were in school we have exams coming up so stop smiling '.<p>

Only the lyoko warriors know there true reason of happiness, or should I say ex-lyoko warriors, and yes you guessed it! they defeated Xana but they remember their like it was yesterday, oh yeah they did defeat him yesterday, finally got rid of their biggest threat in their life's, now they can worry about day stuff like normal teenagers.

"ahhh! feels good to have no worries " says odd as he puts his hands behind his head

"yeah it does " agrees a blond haired boy with glasses

"yeah, especially for you Jeremy with all those sleepless nights you had , you can finally catch up on some sleep"Aelita states

"it's really feels good to have more time to yourself" says yumi

" yep more time to think" remarks a brown haired boy

"ulrich you only want that , because you either want to spend more time thinking about yumi or how to ask her out " states odd

ulrich blushes and sends a death glare towards the purple and blond haired friend who just laughs at his friends reaction,  
>ulrich recovers quickly from the remark and starts to open his mouth when Jim cuts him off.<p>

"Stern,the principal told me to bestow you of the job of showing the new student around the school "

" but why Jim i didn't do anything wrong"protests ulrich

"i know but she is your girlfriend and she dosen't speak english very well" with that said Jim left

yumi,aelita,odd and jeremy were left there shocked at ulrich, ulrich just looked pale  
>but their daze was cut short when red haired girl in a pink top and a pink blouse over it with a black long skirt and knee high socks and black high heels,<br>screeched at the top of her lungs

"ULRICH!I MISSED YOU"

* * *

><p>I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I PROMISE NEXT TIME IT WILL BE LONGER<p> 


	2. how's yumi doing

hope** you like this story.****I know i promised you guys a longer chapter but with school work i wont be able to make this a long chapter. Hope u understand guys.**

* * *

><p><em>"ULRICH,I MISSED YOU"<em>

_chapter 2: how's yumi doing_

"oh no this can't be " ulrich muttered under his breath  
>"who's she ulrich" jeremy said to ulrich<br>"she's uh ... my ..._gir...girlfriend"_ stuttered  
>"YOUR WHAT!" the others said in unison<br>before anyone could reply the red haired girl came running up to ulrich, kissing him full on the lips, stunned ulrich didn't respond he just kept his eyes open to shocked and embrassed to respond to his girlfriend's kiss.  
><em><br>DRING! DRING!_

The bell rang before anyone could respond, the other warriors walked away, some not able to look the sight in front of them and others to disgusted .

_YUMI'S P.O.V (in class)_

'_how could he have done this to me with all the signs and clues he and i have been giving each other. I don't understand . Ugh i was wrong to get my hopes up, aelita was completely wrong._ _UGH! i will cry about this, **big girls don't cry**! i will not...' yumi thought before getting rudely interrupted by the belll_

_DRING ! DRING_ !  
><em>'...lunch time ' yumi thought getting out of her seat<br>__  
><em>NORMAL P.O.V

Aelita,odd and jeremy came running up to yumi yelling and waving like madmen.  
>"YUMIIIII! are you okay!" they asked all together<br>"yeah guys i'm fine , just a little bit upset and confused" yumi said , no matter how much the first part of the phrase sounded true you could tell yumi could break down any second now.  
>" hey yumi how about after class we could all go to your house and cheer you up a little "odd said<br>"cool, thanks guys "yumi said

* * *

><p><strong>well, i know it was short but with school it's hard to find the time ( especially with family at home)<br>****R&R please ( just wondering if you guys want me to finish this story cause for me it's rubbish)**


	3. I don't know

P.O.V

I strained my neck so I could look over the swarming sea of students, trying to see if I could spot Yumi and the others. Suddenly I saw Lisely running towards me, I sighed

She could be good company but other times she could be clingy.

"Ulrich! "She cried hugging me.

" Hello Lisely," I replied passing a hand through my hair.

" Why don't you introduce me to your friends and then I will introduce you to mine," she suggested.

Before I could reply the red haired girl dragged me towards the cafeteria. We entered the cafeteria and I spot my friends straight away, I dragged Lisely to my friends' table.

"Hi guys," I said nervously,

"What do you want? " Aelita asked

"I just want to know why you guys are angry and also to present you to my… uh girlfriend," I said feeling very nervous,

" Hi, I'm Lisely, Ulrich's girlfriend," She exclaimed in her preppy voice

I saw Yumi get up and walk away, I tried to follow her but before I could Odd stood up and pulled me outside.

" Ulrich can I ask you something?" he asked

"Uh … sure," I said feeling uneasy, it's not everyday that Odd looks this serious

"When were you going to tell Yumi you had a girlfriend," he asked

"I … uh … uh," I stuttered, I couldn't answer his question, I don't know why I went out with Lisely, I can't even remember asking her out.

"Odd, I'm sorry but I can't answer, even for me my thoughts aren't that clear," I said trying to explain

" Ok, Ulrich but just know your slowly breaking Yumi down" he said, he then left to go finish eating.

I sighed; I went to take a walk in the forest, my life is so messed up. I was deep in the forest when I saw a dark figure standing in the distance?

"Yumi? " I called out

"What Ulrich?" She said in annoyance, I could tell she was angry and didn't want me to be there but I had to clear things up.

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry," I said sincerely, she took a deep breath and stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend," she asked looking into my eyes, I couldn't look into her eyes, they were filled with pain and it just made me feel guilty.

" I didn't think it was important and any you had william," I said feeling the anger rising.

" I don't like william and why would you care if I like him or not!" she barked, her eyes that were filled with hurt are now filled with anger and annoyance.

" Why do you care if I have a girlfriend or not, it's not like we're going out!" as soon as I said those words, I knew I made a big mistake

" Ulrich! you can be so clueless! and annoying!" she shouted

" Well you too! why don't you go and run to william and stay out of my life!" I screamed, Yumi ran away. I hate myself so much, I hate my anger, I had a chance to make everything alright but instead I let my anger get the best of me and banished yumi from my life.

"I'M A LOSER!" I screamed then banged my head on a tree next to me, I sighed and sat down. I9 usually don't but I feel like I'm losing everything important to me, may be it is a good time to cry, I just don't know

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN AND IF I DO THEY MIGHT BE SHORT CHAPTERS. R&R PLEASE.**


	4. A hobby?

**Yo it's been a lg time since I've updated hope you enjoy this chapter R&R. enjoy **

* * *

><p>YUMI'S P.O.V<p>

I can't believe he said that to me, I was wrong about him loving me. He just proved that to me. I sighed; I started walking back to school so I could go to class on time. At the end of the day I meet Odd, Jeremy and Aelita at our bench but for some reason there wasn't Ulrich, but what do I care anyway.

"Hey guys!" I said walking towards them.

"Hey Yumi," Aelita replied

"Hey Yumes!" Odd called after coming out of his conversation with Jeremy

"Hey," Jeremy says a couple of minutes after.

"So you guys still coming later on?" I asked

"Yeah! Of course" Aelita said, answering for everyone

"Yumi, could I bring an extra person?" Odd asked scratching the back of his head nervously

"Yeah sure, as long as it's not Ulrich," I said pointing my finger at him

"Don't worry, you'll love her,"

"Her?" But before I could question him further he was already off. "Well, guys I got to get home see you later." I said shrugging off Odds words.

"Bye Yumi," Jeremy and Aelita said as we parted

I made my way home thinking of Ulrich why would he not tell us he had a girlfriend it would of been easier for all of us and saved me from waiting for him, I sighed, it just hurt so much. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away, but soon after more tears came and rolled down my cheek like rain that had just started to fall, I wiped them away knowing that if I didn't stop them they would turn into a storm. I bit my lip and took a deep breath, I should be happy for him, he found someone that could make happy, I looked up realizing that I made it home. I opened the gate and made my way to the front door, maybe it's time to move on.

_ But I can't, I love him..._

ULRICH'S P.O.V

I walked out of the infirmary and made my way to my dorm; I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Why? That's all I've been asking myself, why? I love Yumi, I know that, so why didn't I just tell her.

I didn't mean for this to happen, I never wanted to hurt her, and I have to live with that every day.  
>I didn't want to be going out with Lisely, I sighed, when she asked me out I couldn't say no she just wouldn't stop bugging me. And now I'm losing Yumi because of her and my anger.<br>I pulled out my phone,

_Y.  
>I never meant what I said I never wanted to hurt you<br>U._

I sent Yumi a text but she didn't respond, I wasn't surprised after what I said, she has the right too.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Hey guys," a red eyed Yumi said opening the door

"He... WHAT THE HELL YUMI YOUR A VAMPIRE!" Odd yelled covering his neck

"No! You Idiot she's been crying," Odd's guest said hitting him upside the head

"Are you okay Yumi?"Aelita asked

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Yumi says, she then invites them in and she suddenly noticed Sam, "SAM!"

"Hey Yumi, how's it going?" Sam says hugging Yumi

"Sam! Long time no see, I'm fine thank you," Yumi said returning the hug

They made their way into the living room and sat down on the sofas. They chatted about everything and nothing.

"So how's everything going on with Ulrich? Are you two going out yet?" Sam questioned.

Nobody said a word for fear that Yumi might break down,

"What...? You guys are acting as if the guys dead,"

"Sam how's the skateboarding coming along? Huh," Odd said smiling nervously

"What's going on?"

Yumi could be heard trying to hold back a sob.

"Ulrich's going out with another girl and Yumi's devastated," Jeremy explained

"Oh," Sam said. "Well, uh... Yumi you're probably not going to agree with me but you're going to have to move on, maybe you need something to take your mind off him. Something like a hobby,"

"What kind of hobby," Yumi asked curiously

"Something like sports or your future job,"

"I GOT IT!" Aelita cried

"What?"

"We can create a girls only rock group," Aelita said with excitement

"Hey I wanna be in a band too," Odd said pouting

"Odd, we would love to have in our band but girls need their space and their own hobbies," Sam explained

"Well, if you ever get a record deal, I'll be your manager,"

"Sure Odd, keep on dreaming this is just for fun," Aelita said, but Odd wasn't listening to her.

"We'll have to put a video of singing on YouTube then we have to record our song on a CD..." Odd said rambling on about what they'd have to do.

"Odd!" Sam barked bringing him out of his daydream

"WHAT, I'm to plan your future here,"

"He can't even get a good grade and yet you promise him that he is going to your manager, good look girls," Jeremy muttered earning a laugh from Yumi and Aelita

"So are you cool about forming a band Yumi?" Aelita asked

"Yeah, sure why not,"

"Great we'll speak about this more tomorrow," Sam said

"But Sam, you're not at Kadic," Jeremy states

"well I am now," Sam says with a smirk on her face

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people. Don't know exactly when I'll update again but I'm hoping in a couple of weeks I'll be out with a new chapter<strong>.

**Till then have a wonderful week. Peace out :)**


	5. Authors note

**Hello,code lyoko fans i am very sorry to have kept you waiting during the summer but I have been very busy during the summer and have found lots of inspriration and will be writing more and nmore and updating as fast as I can. Sorry for this long wait but it has been hard for me to continue writing my computer crashed and been hving a hard reinstalling everything. I will update very soon. Till next time **


	6. Blackmailed Secrets

**other than laziness I have no other excuse on why it's taken this long to update :{ Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Bee-!<p>

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock and got up. I sighed and passed a hand through my hair. I feel like today is going to be shit. I looked to where Odd sleeps and realized he wasn't there, that's weird, I know Yumi hates me but does this mean the rest of the gang has sided with her. I groaned and grabbed my stuff for the shower.  
>I looked at myself in the mirror after I stepped out the shower and passed a hand through my hair, it's gotten shaggier since we destroyed Xana I've grown and I also have a six pack.<br>I got dressed and went to the cafeteria.

"Ricky!" a shriek came from behind me

"This girl doesn't know when to leave me alone." I muttered angrily, I put on a big fake smile and turned around," Lisely,"

"Ricky, you should totally, take me shopping I saw this beautiful dress,"

"Lise-"

"And it was, like, totally expensive, like 20-"

"Lisely!" I growled, "Listen, I… I want to break up with you,"

Lisely chuckled evilly, "Now, now Ulrich," she said wagging her finger in my face. "You know that if you break up with me your little secret is going to get around,"

"You're a bitch," I growled

"A nice one though."

I scrunched up my face and balled my fists trying to supress the anger, I pushed her out the way and stormed into the cafeteria. After getting a tray and some food I went to sit down at a table away from everyone. I was stuck I can't let them know my secret they'll never talk to me again, I love Yumi too much and it hurts to think that she won't ever talk to me again. I'm scared her and the others will hate me, be disappointed in me and can't lose that friendship, I will do everything in power to keep this friendship, even though I'm losing it already. I sighed I can't afford to lose the only friendship I have ever had.  
>I looked up and saw Lisely walking towards me, she stopped at my table and said.<br>"Don't look so sad Ulrich it was only a matter of time before someone from the dirt garage did the same thing as me, be happy that Luke hasn't found out why you're keeping your extracurricular activities a secret." She kissed me on the cheek, ruffled my hair and walked off.  
>I growled at her back as she walked away, I then stood up and put my trash in the bin.<p>

This gonna be a long day.

That was a long math class I thought as I came out of the classroom.  
>"Hey! Ulrich wait up!" I turned around to see a short blonde running towards me,<p>

"Hey Odd," I said stopping

"How are you holding up?" Odd asked as he caught up with me

"Not good."

"Don't worry I'm sure Yumi will forgive you," Odd said trying to reassure me, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"How are you doing?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I know you're trying to do but I'll let it slide this time," he said narrowing his eyes at me, "I'm good, you know Aeilita, Yumi and Sam are putting together an all-girls band.

"You serious," I said surprised

"Yup!" He exclaimed proudly. " Um Ulrich I told Yumi to go to the park and wait for me there, and since the last time you talked, you said some bad things to each other… would you go now to mend your errors please?"

"Odd, y-"

"Come on Ulrich please, at least try and make this fight less hostile."

"Ugh! Ok" I said, I really did want to mend things with Yumi.

"Yes! Go now I was meant to be there 3 minutes ago." He said pushing me towards the park.

"Ok! I'm going."

I ran to the park to try and catch Yumi before she left. When I got there I saw Yumi on a park bench, I drew a deep breath, and walked towards her.

"Yumi!" I shouted when I was close to her. As soon as I said her name, she got off the bench and started to walk towards the park exit.

"Yumi wait!" I said as I ran to catch up with her and before she could exit the park I grabbed her hand.

"Leave me alone."

"No, Yumi I-" My cell phone started to ring, I held her arm a bit tighter then took a moment to check the caller Id, as soon as I saw the caller I growled.

"sorry Yumi I have to go,"

"Yeah go ahead, run, if you didn't want to talk to me why did you come in the first place." She said before she stomped away.

"Sorry Yumi!" I shouted out to her but she just turned around and flipped me the finger.

I was going to kill James.


	7. Sorry NA

I would like to say sorry to all fans of this story for not updating, it was a mix between laziness, searching for other ideas and a writers block but i'm back now and ready to update and share my new ideas to everyone of you out there. I thank you for all your support and continuing to hope i update. I'm really sorry hope y'all can forgive me and continue to read my stories.

Peace and keep reading


End file.
